Quasimodo Wilson
Chef Quasimodo Wilson, simply known as Quasimodo Wilson, is the main antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 9th feature film Hotel Transylvania. He is the gourmet chef at the hotel who despises Jonathan, because he is a human and wishes to destroy (later expose) him. He was voiced by , who also played Emperor Tod Spengo in Mom and Dad Save the World, The Peeper in Little Nicky, T.R. Chula in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Mr. Marks in The Producers, Artie Ziff in The Simpsons, Calico in Cats and Dogs, and Arthur Belt in North. Biography Quasimodo was first seen with Dracula wondering if Jonathan was an actual human. Dracula claimed that there were no humans around. He complained to Quasimodo that he needed pigs in blankets instead of the dish that was already made. Quasimodo also frequently acted mean against his sidekick, but treated his pet rat named Esmeralda nicely. The same thing happens when everyone was near the pool. Later, after Dracula and Jonathan experienced real fun by jumping through floating tables, Quasimodo kidnapped Jonathan while knowing he was a human the whole time. He was pursued by several knights, only to give them the slip and headed to the kitchen. He tried to rotiserate him, but was interrupted by Dracula. He dared Jonathan to scare Esmeralda to prove that he was not human, which failed and proved otherwise. Dracula had Quasimodo paralized by magic. After the duo left, his sidekick had revenge by making him stuck picking his nose. At Mavis' party, Quasimodo and Esmeralda crashed in to expose Jonathan in front of everybody. He couldn't speak perfectly due to being paralized, but a fly knew how to speak frozen and translated for everyone. This causes everyone to panic and ruined everything. During the last scene, he was still stuck and had werewolf puppies playing with his frozen body. It is completely unknown if Quasimodo was returned to normal by Dracula. Personality Quasimodo Wilson is quite cunning and unpredictable. He is misanthropic, as he despised Jonathan because he was a human. He wanted to kill him and later expose him to everyone. At first Wilson was loyal to Dracula and slightly feared him. However, he later went against him and betrayed him. Wilson is also very untrustworthy, abusive and psychopathic. Despite this, Quasimodo is also highly polite and sophisticated, and was shown to be a very nice gentleman. Quotes Gallery Hotel_Transylvania_Quasimodo_with_Jonathan.png|Quasimodo meeting Jonathan. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg|"When you bump with the hump..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg|"...you land on your rump!" Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo's defeat. Trivia *Quasimodo Wilson and Esmeralda are both based on characters of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as Quasimodo Wilson is based on Quasimodo the Hunchback. *Quasimodo was once rumored to be voiced by , who also voiced Dag from Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. *Quasimodo does not appear in the second Hotel Transylvania film, implying that he could either be killed or fired by Dracula. **Even though the video game adaptation of Hotel Transylvania 2 shows him alive and reformed alongside Esmerelda. Navigation Category:Servant of Hero Category:Monsters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Cannibals Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Outcast Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Inconclusive